


In the Clear

by prinxess_chuck



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basketball, BasketballPlayer!Derek, Basketballplayer!Isaac, Basketballplayer!Scott, Basketballplayer!Vernon, Because yes, Cheerleader!Allison, Cheerleader!Erica, Coach Finstock is a good coach, Coach!Stiles, Dirty Talk, Erica is reALLY HOT in her uniform, Everyone Is Alive, Frottage, Hand Jobs, He's still awkward and grumpy, Jackson is a jackass, M/M, Making Out, No Hale Fire, Scott/Kira are grossly adorable, Stiles is just better, Teen!Derek Hale, angsty, apparently, it makes Finstock uncomfortable, kind of, stiles likes it, will add more as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinxess_chuck/pseuds/prinxess_chuck
Summary: "Derek!" Stiles yelled across the court, side-step running along the side. "Derek, look at me!"Derek finally looked up, disappointment in his eyes and shame evident in the way he slouched his shoulders as he jogged down the court. Stiles held up his fingers, pointing them right at his eyes and then back at Derek, "You got this, baby. You understand me? You're doing so good." Derek paused in the middle of the court, putting his hands on his knees and breathing deeply. The rest of the team continued down the court, chasing the ball down as it neared the other team's basket.After a moment, Derek nodded, making firm eye contact with Stiles and nodding determinedly. Stiles nodded back, resembling that of a bobble head and said, conviction in his voice, "Yeah, baby that's it. Now stand the fuck up! Push those goddamn shoulders back!"Derek complied, hands clenched by his sides."Now, win this fucking game, Derek!"





	In the Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm scared asf asf honestly. I haven't written anything in years and my life has been so bad lately, i just needed something to take my mind off of it. When I write I lose myself completely in it and that's what I'm hoping happens as I write this. Cross your fingers with me?

"Derek!" Stiles yelled across the court, side-step running along the side. "Derek, look at me!"

Derek finally looked up, disappointment in his eyes and shame evident in the way he slouched his shoulders as he jogged down the court. Stiles held up his fingers, pointing them right at his own eyes and then back at Derek, "You got this, baby. You understand me? You're doing so good. Take a breath for me," Derek paused in the middle of the court, putting his hands on his knees and breathing deeply. The rest of the team continued down the court, chasing the ball down as it neared the other team's basket. 

After a moment, Derek nodded, making firm eye contact with Stiles across the court and nodding determinedly. Stiles nodded back, resembling that of a bobble head and said, conviction in his voice, "Yeah, baby that's it. Now stand the fuck up! Push those goddamn shoulders back!"

Derek complied, hands clenched by his sides. 

"Now, play this fucking game, Derek!"

At the end of the game, the entirety of the gym running into the center of the court, cheering loudly, Stiles roughly cupped the back of Derek’s neck, “You did so good, baby. So fucking good, and I love you, you hear me? I love you so much.” Derek nodded along, eyes boring into Stiles’ until he was pulled into a kiss. His eyes watered up, his chest expanding rapidly. He was still tired from the game, and all he wanted to do was go home and crawl into his bed, cuddled up alongside Stiles, and watch reruns of CSI: Miami.  
Derek’s father came up behind him, clapping his hand over his shoulder, “Hey, son,” Derek turned around, Stiles’ hand falling to the small of his back. 

His dad smiled sadly, “Maybe next game,”

~

Since Derek could remember he’s wanted to play pro basketball, just like his dad used to. They would go outside on the weekends to the driveway and shoot hoops from when the sun came up until it went down. He was so determined to be the best that he could be, and his father was always so supportive, always telling him that one day, he would get it. 

“Shooting isn’t something that you learn overnight, son. It takes practice, lots of practice. I’ll practice with you until I can’t walk anymore if that’s what it takes.” He told Derek when he was 11, kneeling to his son’s height to look him straight in the eyes, his mouth twisted with determination.

Except, Derek still hasn’t gotten it. And he believes that he never will. 

~

“Dad, I don’t want to! Stop trying to make me!” Derek growled, glaring down into his, now, soggy cereal. 

“Hey, I’m not trying to make you do anything.” His dad shrugged, hiding his face behind the newspaper and pretending to drink his cold coffee. “I’m just saying that the Coach mentioned that basketball tryouts are coming up soon.”

“Dad,” Derek sighed, his body sagging into his chair, turning his eyebrows onto his father, whose eyebrows responded in kind. “You don’t even talk to Coach Finstock, how did he “mention” the tryouts to you?” He could hear his mom in the kitchen, blending fresh fruits for his baby cousin, Wyatt. Talia was trying out this new baby diet that all the PTO moms were going on about; apparently fresh fruits are a healthier alternative to baby food. However, she could already tell that buying fresh fruits all the time would begin to get very expensive and she didn’t know how long she would keep it up.

“Honey, just leave him alone. And don’t think I haven’t noticed the amount our phone bill has increased since you started talking to Coach Finstock. I’m starting to get jealous.”

Frank’s eyebrows froze, and he could feel his ears heating up. “Uh…”

Cora snorted into her orange juice, splattering it everywhere and screeching when it got up her nose. Wyatt laughed loudly from his booster seat, clapping his hands, his dark curls bouncing all over the place.

Laura came bounding down the stairs, followed by Derek’s oldest brother, Sean. “Let’s go,” Sean grunted, “I don’t wanna be late.” Cora, who was blowing her nose violently into her napkin, snapped, “Oh, shut up. You only want to get there early so you can make out with your girlfriend.” 

Talia and Frank both started a little, simultaneously asking “Girlfriend?”

Sean smirked meanly, his dark eyes twinkling, and lip curled up slightly, “You’re just jealous because I have a girlfriend at all.” Cora’s eyes snapped fire immediately, her voice rising several octaves as she charged at her brother, “God, I hate you!” Sean hightailed it outside, his laughter loud in the air.

Derek, avoiding his parent’s eyes, hurried outside behind them, hoping his ears weren’t as red as they felt. His siblings were so embarrassing. Laura followed closely behind, snickering quietly, “Bye mom, bye dad!” The door closed with a click and the house was filled with only the sound of Wyatt blowing spit bubbles from his highchair.

Talia looked at Frank, whose eyes were wide and giggled, “At least that’s one we don’t have to worry about getting pregnant too soon.”

Frank huffed, and gripped the newspaper tighter, he had no idea how to handle this. He was lucky for his wife Talia, who hummed quietly as she brought Wyatt his pureed fruit and began to feed him. She seemed completely unbothered by the events of that morning and it helped him take a deep breath and release it, before standing and making his way over to her. He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead before giving one to Wyatt as well. 

“I’ll see you after work honey, I love you.”

“Love you too, dear. Have a good day!”

~

Stiles doesn’t pine, okay?

Everyone may think that he does- Scott, his dad, Coach FInstock -but its not true. He doesn’t pine, he plans. For example, he wasn’t pining after Lydia for 6 years, he was simply planning for the appropriate time to ask her to marry him her out. Like, officially. For forever… 

Anyway, he’s over that now. He understands that Lydia is probably going to fly off into the metaphorical sunset with Jackass- he means Jackson… He’s come to terms with it. He swears.

“Somehow, I’m having a hard time believing you.” Scott said, bemused as he watched his best friend whose eyes were glued to where Lydia walked by them. Her heels clicked loudly as she passed, her curls bouncing with every step and her eyes fixed forward. Stiles was finding it hard to keep all his saliva in his mouth all of a sudden. 

“Stiles!” 

Stiles startles, head whipping toward Scott, “Huh? I’m sorry, believing me what?” 

Scott laughed, shaking his head as he grabbed his history book from his locker, and walking towards his next class. Which he shared with Stiles, as well as Lydia. “You were saying how you were over Lydia? For good?” 

“Oh, but I am! Bro I swear, that time of my life is over and done with. This is a new year, our sophomore year, Scott! I need to start a new chapter in my life.” He said as they walked into their class, his eyes immediately falling to a pair of eyebrows at the back of the room, where they stayed for the duration of the class. 

“I’m completely over her,”

**Author's Note:**

> I will update Tuesday most likely! Happy holidays, and dont be afraid to leave a comment.
> 
> This was not beta'd i did it all myself, so ignore any and all mistakes please.


End file.
